All I ask of you
by SerenSierra
Summary: What if, after the battle with the Dark Kingdom, Bunny retained her memories & the senshi didn't? What if Ail was the only survivor of his people, and there never was an Ann? An Ail & Bunny story. Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Sailor Moon… It's possible this will be a one-shot. It had been nagging me for a while, now! I know I mix the names a bit, I never watched the japanese nor the english version of Sailor Moon R, though. They're not my mother languages so sorry if I make mistakes.

**Chapter 1 – Ail arrives**

What if, after the battle with the Dark Kingdom, Bunny retained her memories & the senshi didn't? What if Ail was the only survivor of his people, and there never was an Ann?

_**Tokyo, middle of the night.**_

Bunny Tsukino couldn't sleep, but she also couldn't understand why.

It wasn't hunger; she had already devoured half the chocolate cake her mother had made – oops, maybe she shouldn't have – then "maybe Mother will only notice it after I'm in school tomorrow… oh shoot… tomorrow's Sunday, I'm screwed. Bunny, you're a bad girl."

It wasn't anxiety, even though she felt sad; the sailor senshi didn't keep her memories like she did, after the battle with the Dark Kingdom. It was hard to see them on the streets and in school, their eyes passing by her but not actually seeing her as a friend.

It was pointless to be a crybaby; it was more than time to grow up. Bunny preferred not to think about the horrible experience of dying only to wake up the next day, like it was nothing. That was it, no more silly dreams about having a normal life, after all, any realistic person should have known that from the first moment she transformed into Sailor Moon, there would be no going back. Trouble seemed to follow her. And it didn't mean she wouldn't be able to be a normal teenager who loves to eat and dream about getting married someday. Oh, let's not even think of Mamo-chan… What would she do when she met Mamoru? Luna had already said he couldn't interfere with him, only with the Senshi, at best.

So, fine, she couldn't sleep. Luna kept pestering her lately about keeping up with her skills as Sailor Moon. Maybe she should transform and go out, train a bit. It would be easier to fall asleep right?

_**Tokyo, Juuban Odissey apartment complex between Juuban Municipal Junior High School and Tsukino's residence. Three days ago.**_

It seemed like a nice planet. Lots of water, a bit on the polluted side, but nice.

Peaceful. Lots of people to suck energy from. And to blend in would be easy. They were no match for him.

So Ail found its way into the Juuban Odissey apartments and decided to settle into an empty apartment. His skills would help him to take it away from whoever owned it in a breeze, nothing to worry himself about. And the Hell Tree, the Makaiju, was already comfortably placed in a nice, spacious room he had improvised.

Now, how to disguise himself? His blue eyes were alright, but his blue hair with strands of pink was too obvious, along with his pointy ears and strange coloring. There weren't a lot of people around right now, but perhaps he could ingress into – what was that building not too far away from here – a school? He had already visited his unsuspecting sleeping neighbors, sucked a bit of energy from their fledging and used his computer. He would have to get one of those, it appeared Internet was an excellent way to gather information. Yes, the school would be a nice alternative.

He needed to be young enough some slips here and there wouldn't be too noticed. He wanted to be a teenage boy. Not so old he'd be out of school so soon, and not too young that being alone without his father for long periods of time would be suspicious. He would have to forge documents for himself and his fake father. What would he name himself? Well. He had been travelling through galaxies, one after the other, so Ginga would be an appropriate family name. Seijuuro Ginga. The tenth son of the stars. Yes. No thinking about his family, or about Ann. It was pointless to think of the dead, he had been alone for so long… he only had a life and the tree thanks to which he was alive. A sick tree on top of that. Yes, he had to think of himself and the tree and nothing else mattered.

After the documents, he'd take care of the school part. He'd be quick on that, school had already begun this week and he wouldn't like to miss anything important (as an exchange student it would be easy to make excuses). Getting money wouldn't be too much of a problem either.

He'd have just enough time to take care of all of his matters and learn enough to survive (he had always been a fast learner), just in time for the next week of classes.

Just perfect. Stupid humans wouldn't know what hit them.

What did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! If you want more, keep them coming! :-D

Sailor Moon's not mine. Pity.

**Chapter 2 – First day, a new beginning**

_**Tokyo, almost Monday.**_

"Luna, you're a slave driver!", yelled a frantic Sailor Moon, dodging several balls heading towards her. A black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead hollered back:

"Stop the whining! You no longer have the other Senshi with you, so you'll have to train hard! You have responsabilities, Sailor Moon!". The female cat swished her tail and pressed a button, causing several of the ball launching machines to decrease the intervals between the reps. "And here I thought she wasn't acting like a..." she jumped in the spot, hearing a horribly loud...

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sailor Moon was frozen on the spot, bearing a round red mark of a tennis ball on her forehead, eyes as big as plates, clumsily collapsing on the ground.

"... a crybaby..." Luna sighed, turning off the machines and jumping into the comfortable grass. She approached Sailor Moon. "Well, I suppose that wasn't half bad. You were okay, I guess."

"Really?"

"Really. Moon Tiara Action is more powerful than before, you're faster than before. You're working hard Bunny, I'm proud." she smiled fondly at the girl.

"Hmm." Sailor Moon undid her transformation and simply laid on the grass, looking at the stars and at the full moon."

"What are you thinking?" she didn't answer, but her eyes said it all. "Don't worry so much. I've checked on the girls, they're okay, going on with their everyday lives."

Luna didn't tell her how lonely they seemed without each other, or how Minako or Rei, on a shopping raid, turned to an invisible group of friends who had always gave an opinion on how clothes looked on them, looking silly and confused when all they found was empty air. Blue eyes filled with tears.

"What about Mamoru?" Luna looked at the stars and sat down.

"Still living in his old apartment. Why don't you stop torturing yourself Bunny? Everything will turn out fine, you'll see! Focus on school and..." A high pitched squeal interrupted the cat.

"Oh no! It's so late and I have school tomorrow!" Bunny checked her watch, only to finish lamely: "I mean... today. Ohh..."

"Well, we should go now. I need my beauty sleep." Luna smirked.

"YOU need your BEAUTY SLEEP? Pffft, that's rich coming from YOU!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh well, if you can't see for yourself..."

"Bunny Tsukino!" Bunny laughed, noticing what she was really saying.

"I'm sorry Luna, I just... I guess I miss picking on Rei." she sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pick on you. Let's go home shall we?"

**Several hours later, Tsukino residence.**

Again, the peace of Tokyo was interrupted by a horrific yell of...

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" by a blue eyed Bunny Tsukino, followed by the recognition that said girl was going to "BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! Why didn't you wake me up Luna?" she moaned, running into the bathroom, leaving it five minutes later, already dressed.

"That's got to be the fastest shower in the world", Luna said, muffled by the blankets Bunny had throwed over the cat in her haste. "You should go into Guinness someday."

The teenager didn't even listen, furiously stomping down the stairs, quickly entering the kitchen, her mother setting a pot of tea and a jug of milk on the table, next to Bunny's lunch, already in the usual bunnies bundle. She downed a glass full of milk in three seconds, grabbed her lunch and took off like a rocket, leaving her mother Ikuko gaping at her back.

His brother Shingo was already gone, probably already at the school, she thought, so he didn't get to piss her off as usual. Bunny ran for her life, street after street, noticing, with a pang, that another blonde, with some of Minako's features was also late, running like a three headed dog was chasing her. I don't have time for this. I don't have time for this, Bunny told herself over and over. And a little later she was already passing the school's gate and by her classroom's door. "Good God! I made it!", she panted.

"Hello Bunny! Hey, you're early this morning!", greeted Naru.

"Early? What do you mean... early?"

"Why, the teacher hasn't arrived at the school and you're 30 minutes early. No longer a late sleeper?", Naru scrunched her eyebrows together, noticing Bunny looked like she was going to start crying any minute now. "What's wrong?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she yelled, showering Naru with her tears, "I'm gonna bloody murder Luna!"

"I don't understand what a cat has got to do with this...", Naru mumbled, looking drenched and embarassed. "I'll be right back... fix myself up... can't let Gurio see me like this."

"I could have eaten a decent breakfast...", Bunny whined. "At least I didn't forget my lunch..."

**15 minutes later...**

She had introduced herself as Haruna Sakurada. He was to address her as Teacher or Haruna-sensei. The foreign student idea had been an excellent idea, a lot had been explained, things he had never found on the web or imagined... of course it wouldn't do to slip up often, he would have to be careful. Interaction would be awkward for a while, but he'd get better at it.

The school was a little big. Students were already going into the classrooms, all in their uniforms. The girls seemed to swoon as he and Haruna-sensei went by. Human girls were strange. Just his luck, a bunch of nitwits he'd be able to manipulate as he pleased, with a bit of effort. All in good time.

The classroom, at last. All the students inside raise from their places, and greeted the teacher.

"Good morning class! It's nice to see you again. We have a new foreign student. Please be nice to him, it's always hard to transfer to a new school, and in this case, country."

He wrote his name on the black board, turned and stepped forward, bearing a thin-lipped smile and introduced himself. Let the games begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Trial of the First day**

_**Juuban Municipal Junior High School, Bunny Tsukino's POV**_

Oh, a new student! That's always nice of course. As long as you're not a monster or a perv. And I'd prefer you were a good looking guy. Like Seijuuro Ginga. Funny name too. Better than Bunny, I think. Bunny, bunnies, rabbits. Bleh!

All the girls in the class, apart from Naru (she's quite taken with Gurio, wonder when those too will get together), are looking at Seijuuro in a not-very-sisterly manner. He is cute, so you can't blame them. He'll be surrounded by fan girls as soon as class ends, of course. I almost feel sorry for the guy. He's looking at me, so I smile and he looks away as the teacher tells him to sit down, which he does, right in front of me, and the class starts.

It's almost lunchtime and we've been doing English exercises for a while now. I've never been a good student, I realize, I'm too fun loving and outgoing I guess. Studies have never been a priority for me, between a year ago, when all I dreamed about and wanted was to marry a handsome prince and…

Here I go, thinking of Mamo-chan again, of how I never got the chance to kiss him, to explain, to know what life had been like 'til we realized who we truly were. Oh… bother, I shouldn't space out like this, the teacher's asking me to go to the board and start correcting the exercises. Blah! I haven't even finished the last one. Bad Bunny.

"Bunny Tsukino! What are you waiting for?", she asks. My face breaks into a lopsided grin and I think that maybe aliens could invade Earth, the ground could swallow me whole or perhaps the bell could ring because not only I'm not finished but I'm also starving.

"Bunny Tsukino!", she yells, leaving to wonder whether she can hear my thoughts or if I said them out loud. "I don't care you're not finished!", after that, we hear a distinct ring.

"Saved by the bell!", I mumble.

"Well, I still expect you to give me all of your exercises, right away." Some students flinch at that, me and Seijuuro are two of them. We all turn in our exercises, I finish the last one surreptitiously (sensei didn't notice, maybe she'll forget that when she's grading).

I grab my lunch bundle and head towards the exit, joining Naru and Gurio who are wainting for me. It's nice to talk to them again. I completely miss Seijuuro's eyes following towards the door, already surrounded by curious classmates. Well, I'm not going to worry about him now, if I catch him alone later I'm sure I'll be able to get to know him better. Right now I just want to breathe the fresh air, feel the sun in my skin, settle on the grass and eat my lunch with Naru and Gurio by the big cherry tree close to the school's gates. It's not spring so it's not in bloom yet but it always looks so pretty when it is. Oh, here I am, rambling to myself, I completely missed what Naru was just saying.

**Seijuuro Ginga**

As soon as class ends, a bunch of humans corner me, apparently curious. I despise feeling like this, trying to be amicable with them while wanting to flee. They all seem to want to know things, and I make them up as I go. The girls all blush and stammer when I answer them looking into their eyes, an interesting reaction I'll later use to my advantage if needed be. I truly have no interest in them, they all look the same, react the same, ask the same dull questions. My favorite colour? My favorite food? My favorite sport? Goodness, don't they stop?

I follow Bunny Tsukino's exit with my eyes. I heard her mumbling about aliens, for a moment I foolishly thought she was being serious, and fortunately nobody noticed my flinch. I should relax only a bit, too much tenseness could also be found as strange. I politely decline the humans invitation for lunch, since I didn't brought mine – I feed on energy after all – and simply excuse myself. "I'm going outside for a bit of fresh air, but I'll join you ladies shortly."

They seem eager to have lunch and to fix themselves up for me, as far as I can tell from their furious whispering at each other. I, on the other hand, leaving the room, walk down the corridor, turn at the corner and reappear on top of the building, my eyes searching, finally finding Bunny Tsukino. I silently reappear behind a big tree nearby.

She seems to be a bit of a klutz, loud, boisterous, and knows her two friends for quite some time. They were talking about going to the movies in the weekend and are currently discussing a sort of comic book while they eat, I wonder what it is.

"Hey, you there! Oh, what's his name?"

"Smooth Bunny, real smooth…", Naru mumbled.

"Seijuuro Ginga, Bunny.", whispered Gurio.

"Yes, Ginga-chan!", I groan. "Don't hide, come and join us if you want." I leave my poor choice for a hiding spot and head towards them. She is either harebrained or very forgiving, considering I was eavesdropping.

"Hello, I'm Bunny Tsukino. How are you this fine day?", she smiles at me and I freeze.

"Ginga-chan", starts the boy, "are you alright, you seem pale."

"Oh, no, it's nothing."

"Have you eaten already?"

"Oh, yes." Lie, lie. I feel strange, conversation, make conversation, safe topic. "What is that?"

"Oh", says the girl, "it's the newest Sailor Moon manga." Tsukino's stuffing her face with her food, she's got quite the appetite. "I'm Naru and this is Gurio."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." I look at Tsukino. "And you are Tsukino-chan." She pauses, holding a slightly deformed rice ball in midstride and corrects me.

"My friends call me Bunny, so you can too.", she smiles again, that eye-twinkling smile, and I feel, again, strange, like my stomach is in knots. What is this? Do I need energy again, so soon?

"What is this manga about exactly?"

"You don't know Sailor Moon?", Gurio blanches.

"Gurio, probably they don't have Sailor Moon mangas in his country. Maybe it's a Japanese thing!", sighs Naru. "Sailor Moon is a beautiful warrior in a sailor collar leotard, who fights for love and justice! Here, have a look!" I skip through the pages.

"Well, is she real?"

"Of course she is!", Naru and Gurio answer. "We've seen her, she has even saved us several times!"

"And this masked stranger?", Bunny seems to smile in a sad way, I wonder why.

"Tuxedo Kamen!", I see him jumping into a tricky situation, saving Sailor Moon. "A true gentleman who always comes to a lady in distress.", he and Naru seem to share a shy smile over something I can't see. I don't think this is real.

"Well, I for one don't believe in Sailor Moon.", says Bunny. I smirk, feeling an argument coming up. "I'll believe her when I see her, face to face, with my own two eyes! And I can see Seijuuro has the same doubts I have."

"What!"

"Well, Gurio, we can't blame her. She has never seen them!"

"Oh, please, whenever you claim you've seen her you and other people always ended up the hospital. Maybe it's collective hallucinating! So, how about a bet!", challenges Bunny. "If you ever prove to me, by introducing Sailor Moon to me, face to face, then I'll… oh I don't know…"

"How about paying for our entrance ticket into the ice skating arena, Naru?"

"That should suffice for us both Gurio. I agree with that penalty! And you Seijuuro?"

"What about me? Oh, well… perhaps a going to a movie with Bunny?" I had never seen that, obviously, being new to Earth's customs. Bunny laughs at us and smirks slyly, I think I like this one. She seems to know something we don't.

"Okay, I accept. However, this should happen until New Year! If you lose… Gurio and Naru, I think I'll settle for a whole chocolate cake, the best you can find or make!" they laugh at this.

"Sure Bunny. We trust you to think with your stomach first!"

We all laugh at this, even Bunny, in good fun. For a few moments we stop and stare at the sky. The bell rings, time to head back to class.

For a few moments, it was nice to forget they're pretty much food to me. Apart from the funny Bunny Tsukino.

**Ali's apartment. After school**

It was not a bad day. I managed not to tell where I live; it wouldn't do to have strangers at home so soon. I set up an automatic door with a code, for when I have guests, if I ever have them. We'll see.

I go to the veranda. The sun is setting, spreading its dying rays on the horizon in a mix of colors, from red to violet. Earth indeed has beautiful things to see, unlike the emptiness and coldness of space. I watch as the sky turns to a light faded blue and slowly changes into a deep dark navy and then to black night. I close the veranda and head towards the Tree's room and settle on one of its thick branches, talking. It always soothed me, in the space, especially after Ann's death. You don't know what it was like, seeing her turning mad, fighting with me, wanting to kill me so all of the tree's energy was hers. I told her we could share, of course, but to no avail. And when… it happened, I… was alone. I had to talk, the silence was suffocating me, so I talked to the Tree when I needed to unwind or I'd play my flute.

"Today I went to school. It's not so bad. I fed after classes, went to the other side of town so it wouldn't be too suspicious of course. I met a lot of people today. Some are so plain it's despairing. Other's… are okay, I guess." I thought, for a moment, of Bunny Tsukino. "Like silly blond girls with silly side ponytails and shiny hair like a moon goddess. Now I'm the one being silly." There is that feeling again. Should I feed again? No. But I should do that for the Makaiju. "Time to gather some energy." I rise and summon white shiny cards, choosing one that rises further in the air. I take my flute, summon the Cardian and play a tune. "Vampeal!"

The card glows and the Cardian appears. Blue hair, purple skin, and a red flower for a hand to drain energy. "Go into the city, be careful of the targets you choose. I want good energy, from healthy people. Go."

"Vampeal!" it screeched and disappeared to do its bidding.

I seem to be inspired! Reward me with your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews! They keep me going he he.

**Chapter 4 – Vampires and Minotaurs. Love is something that you take.**

**Weeks later. Sunday afternoon.**

Bunny and Luna were strolling on Tokyo streets, the sun bathing them.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is Bunny! Look, how strange…"

"What?" Bunny approached the stand Luna was staring at and bought a newspaper. She folded it, holding it under her left arm, Luna on her right one, and crossed the street, heading towards a park. Children were playing on the grass, their grandparents or mothers watching over them, chatting as they did so. The leaves were already falling from the trees unto the floor and Bunny settled on a bench, unfolded the local paper and started reading.

"It might seem like an epidemic, but it's not. How strange. All the victims seem to be weakened into unconsciousness, recovering in a couple of days."

"Could it be a new enemy? The Negaverse?"

"Everything is possible. I should contact Artemis and see what he thinks about this."

"I haven't seen Artemis in ages! Tell him to drop by more often, mum loves him."

"Will do."

"I mean, mother is not the only one."

"I'm glad you do too."

"I wasn't talking about myself.", she snickered.

"Oh….", the cat snorted. "You're not focusing on the problem."

"Whatever, I…"

"Bunny…", said a velvet like male voice.

"Seijuuro!"

The exchange student smiled at the girl, his sapphire eyes soft, standing in front of her, his left hand casually resting on his hip.

"What is a beauty such as you doing all alone in a Sunday afternoon?"

"Well… I was just…"

"I'm glad boys our age are blind, because I'm not… Doesn't your boyfriend worry about you?"

"Oh, I don't have a boyfriend… anyway, I was just reading the newspaper, having some me time with Luna." The boy smirked in satisfaction despite Bunny's sad look and addressed the cat.

"Hello Luna." The cat meowed at him. "May I pet her?"

"Yes.", Luna purred, while Seijuuro gently stroke her.

"Shall we walk a little? It's getting late and I should go home." She got up and the newspaper fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'll get that." _Damn it_, he thought, reading the news title, _Vampeal must be more careful, they're starting to notice a pattern._

"It's worrying isn't it?"

"The… yes. I'm sure it's just a bug in the air. Winter is coming, after all." Bunny stared at him, her eyes reaching into his, as if she was gazing into him, and he fidgeted, uncomfortable.

"Let's hope so. I'd hate to go down with something like that."

_It will never happen! I must warn Vampeal not to go into the area around her house._

The two headed towards the Tsukino residence, going through the park.

"Isn't it beautiful? I love how the leaves litter the floor and the grass. I used to come here with my mother when I was a child, I'd stomp on the leaves, hearing them crunch under my feet was so satisfying!" she started to step on the dried leaves purposefully. "We'd also hold each other's hands tight and twirl around and round till we were dizzy and fell on the grass, breathless." She laughed.

"Women are strange."

"No, we're not. It's fun. Let's try!"

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea... It's silly."

"It is not!" Bunny grabbed his hands suddenly, forcing him to twirl around and round till they both feel on the leave specked grass, laughing their hearts out. "See, wasn't that fun? You're always so serious! You should lighten up and… Oh!" Bunny paled, her eyes fixed on a spot.

"Bunny, are you all right, what's wrong?", he asked, turning his eyes toward… a handsome dark haired, blue-eyed man heading towards them but not really looking at them.

"Mamo-chan…", her beautiful eyes turned sad and filled with tears. Anger filled Seijuuro's heart, despising this man already without a known cause.

"Who is he?"

"Endymion…", she mumbled.

"En-what?"

"Nothing. Just someone I used to know."

"Ex-boyfriend?", she cringed.

"Hey!", Mamoru said, "Miss, is this young man bothering you?"

"No, Mamoru, he… he isn't."

"Well, nobody asked you, you should mind your own business!", Mamoru glared at Seijuuro.

"Please stop that, I'm fine, I just…"

"How do you know my name, Miss? I've never seen you before.", Mamoru looked suspiciously at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I should go." Bunny rose and ran for her life, ignoring Seijuuro's calls and Luna trotting behind her. She didn't stop until she opened her family's house door, passed her mother, hastily climbed the stairs and locked her door. Luna entered her room through the window, watching Bunny Tsukino sliding down her bedroom door, her head down, tears running down her face.

_Mamo-chan…_

"Bunny? Bunny?", she heard her mother muffled calls, and opened her door. "Bunny! What's wrong? Was it something Shingo said?" at Bunny's headshaking she again spoke, "But it's a boy, I know…"

"I've seen him, Mamo-chan has… amnesia, he doesn't remember me…"

"Oh my Bunny, it will be alright. It's okay to feel sad…"

"But Mamo-chan… we belong together!", she hiccupped.

"Bunny, sometimes what you want and what you need are two very different things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Seijuuro seems to be a nice boy from what you tell me. Same age too… Handsome… and he has been mending your heart, hasn't he?" Bunny blushes. "You see… maybe you are meant to be with Mamoru, but maybe Seijuuro is more fitting. Why don't you invite him for tea?" The doorbell rang downstairs. "Oh, I'll be back in a minute." _How does my mother always know what to say?_

"Guess who followed you?", asked Luna.

"Oh, so you're Seijuuro Ginga!" they heard Ikuko loud squeal. "How nice of you to check on Bunny. Come in, come in. Bunny! Seijuuro's here to see you! How about some tea, dear?"

"No, I've eaten already, thank you. Bunny!" his face showed his worry. "I was worried for Bunny, she left so suddenly." _I'm going to suck that moron's energy just for making you cry!_ "Tsukino-san, I am so sorry for dropping by uninvited, I…"

"Oh, that's quite alright! Bunny!", she called. "Where is that girl? Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be right back."

Ikuko deftly climbed the stairs. The window was ajar, a slight autumn breeze flowing into the room. She saw Bunny running through the street.

"Bunny Tsukino! How unladylike, jumping out of your window!", she sighed. "You can run but you can't hide away from love forever. Oh, now what am I going to say to the boy? Bad Bunny!"

**Sunset. Tokyo, Blue Lake Park. Bunny Tsukino's POV**

"Don't be sad Bunny.", Luna said. "Everything will turn out alright."

"Mamo-chan doesn't remember me. We probably have a new enemy. I don't have the Sailor Scouts with me. Everything is definitely not going to be alright! Oh, did you hear that? Someone is screaming their heart out." My skin crawls, those people are terrified.

I run towards the spot, between the trees. And yes, there they are. A disgusting monster, purple skinned, already knocked out the woman and is currently holding the man with a red flower in its right arm. The man glows, growing weaker by the second, no longer screaming.

"Bunny, what are you waiting for?", Luna whispers. I nod.

"Moon Prism Power. Make up!", and I transform into Sailor Moon.

"Vampeal!"

That is one horrid monster. I waste no time, remove my tiara, spin around and yell "Moon Tiara Action!". The tiara flies towards the demon, making it screech and disappear into a blank sharp card.

"Who are you?", an elf-like creature appears in the air. "How dare you destroy my Cardian?" he had an earring on his left point ear, striking blue eyes, long blue hair with two pink streaks, sporting a full navy bodysuit, embroidered in gold here and there.

"I am Sailor Moon. I fight for love and justice! Who are you, and just what led you to believe you could come here and hurt people?"

"Hmpft. I am Ali. You pathetic humans are nothing but food for me, Sailor Moon. I can see we are not going to get along. Pity…"

"How can you be so callous? Don't you have a heart? Don't you feel bad for the suffering you cause?", the strange alien just stares at me, his eyes twinkle in a familiar way, and then he disappears.

**Ali's apartment, Makaiju room. Ali talks to the tree.**

_Don't you have a heart?_ "For heaven's sake, I'm an A-LI-EN. What are the odds my inner anatomy is even remotely similar?"

_Don't you feel bad?_ "Is it my fault I depend on external forces of life energy to survive?"

_How can you be so callous?_ "I am NOT! The girls at the school all seem to think I'm rather charming, they worship the ground I step on. Except for Bunny Tsukino. We get along well, we were doing great, until that Chiba Mamoru showed up. Love of her life, her mother said. Hah!"

"Love is something that you take! Something that you steal. I will crush that Chiba Mamoru and hold Bunny Tsukino's heart. I will!" Ali held his flute. "Maybe she'll enjoy my music. I'll try it on the schoolgirls tomorrow. It wouldn't do to surprise my dearest Bunny with a melody not pleasant on Earth's standards."

Ali practiced for hours, sitting on one of the Makaiju's branches, leaving to watch the stars.

In the silence, in the dark, the Tree glowed.

_Perhaps this one will finally understand. Eventually. With LOTS of help and hints. Must all my children be so clueless?_

**1 week later. Tsukino residence. Bunny Tsukino.**

It had been a terrible day. I had had another squabble with a Cardian, one that looked like a minotaur. Nearly cut my head off with those horns of hers, goodness!

That wasn't the worst, though. I just had to want to do the TV audition, didn't I? Naru went there too, and of course, so did all of the girls. If I hadn't showed up, self-absorbed little idiot that I am, the senshi would be in a hospital right now, along with Naru. Just wonderful.

My kick knocked her down her pedestal, alright, along with the Moon Tiara Action attack. Of course, the Senshi helped me out, even without remembering, even without their powers. I'm trying not to... dwell on it, but it's hard. Worse, they had the feeling we had all met before.

I saw them hanging out not much later on one of the caffes we all used to meet at. And, of course, like a good little masochist, I followed, sitting on a table nearby, eavesdropping, with Luna by my side.

When Rei, head-strong, raspberry-war-with-Dumpling-Head-loving Rei, said "this feels so familiar, being with you girls... but I feel like someone is missing and it's not right.", I just had to get the hell out of there.

I vaguely hear Luna tell me that she's proud of me.

Girls, I miss you so much.

**Ali's apartment. Ali.**

Once again, stupid Sailor Moon ruins my day! Well, it doesn't matter. I know what will cheer me up. Playing my flute. And researching that Chiba Mamoru.

_Review please! No reviews, no new chapters._


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean the world to me. Then again I leave you no choice eh eh

**Chapter 5 – Lions, go round and round.**

**Tokyo streets. Luna and Artemis.**

Luna and Artemis were running towards the loud voices.

"My God!", said Luna.

A lion-like Cardian rested on a turning wheel, transparent as it absorbed the energy from a young man.

"Shinozaki-chan!"

Makoto Kino was ascending the stairs to join him.

"Mako-chan!" the young man yelled. The Cardian turned to face Makoto. "No!" He launched himself at it, hitting the Cardian and falling from the stairs, into the ground. The Cardian disappeared.

"Shinozaki!"

"Luna, you must report this to Bunny!"

"Right, then you'll follow Mako-chan to the hospital. Trouble always follows the Senshi, we should keep an eye on her."

Each cat went on its business.

_**Tsukino's residence. Luna and Bunny.**_

I jump onto the table in her room, pleased to see Bunny is actually studying – not just sleeping on top of her schoolbooks. As she solves math exercises, she mumbles something about tomorrow, and something else that sounds like "test from Hell" (her pet name for math tests) and "a drowning man will grasp at any rope". It's straw, not rope. I sigh. At least she is studying!

"Bunny?"

"What is it Luna?", she sounds relieved by my interruption. Some things never change, do they?

"Another Cardian has been spotted. It's lion-like and it has attacked and injured a friend of Jupiter's. It sucks energy into a spinning wheel." I sit on the table. Bunny digests this information.

"How long ago?"

"Thirty minutes ago."

"And Mako-chan?"

"Artemis is keeping an eye on her."

"She's probably at the hospital right now, isn't she?" I nod and she looks at the ceiling. "Luna, the last Cardian was harder to kill. I expect this new one will be no different…"

"I know Bunny. I know."

"I need a stronger attack." I smile.

"The tiara won't work forever, that's true. However, maybe you can bring back the Moon Stick."

"Bring it back? But I lost it in the battle with the Queen."

"You should try some meditation tonight, Bunny. The power is inside of you. You'll be surprised. Now, as for the Cardian…", I don't even finish…

"As Sailor Moon I'll just use my odangos to listen to faraway sounds." I blink. "Well, people always yell when they're attacked, right?"

"Very well, Sailor Moon!", I'm pleasantly surprised at this quick thinking.

"Now, please let me study for the test from hell, it's tomorrow and I'm failing everything!" I sweatdrop at this. Some things never change indeed!

_**Two days later. Juuban Municipal Junior High School. Seijuuro Ginga.**_

I close the door that gives access to the roof behind me and walk through the halls, and down several flights of stairs. I'm early and in a good mood, Falion has been doing an excellent job so far. I have also been practicing my flute playing in the Makaiju's room, with my Bunny in mind. The Makaiju has been improving with time. I stop; a sweet voice is coming from the inside of an unused classroom.

"Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you!" (**AN 1**)

I can't stand it anymore; I have to know who the singer is. I open the door and I'm disappointed to find it empty. The window's open though. The singer, no doubt, jumped, it's the base story, so they'd never gotten hurt. _Unless they're clumsy, like my Bunny_, I chuckle fondly.

**Lunch time. Bunny Tsukino.**

Some people have no luck whatsoever. I'm thinking, of course, of Gurio and dear Naru. Can you believe it? They've been attacked just this morning and off they went to the hospital! It worries me that the Cardian attacked so close to the school and in daylight.

My bum is still hurting a bit from the fall. Can I be any more of a klutz? Oh, there is Mako-chan, eating her wonderful lunch alone. I hide behind a bush, and drool at the sight, despite having eaten already. As she asks who's there, hiding, I have a strong sense of déjà vu and I cringe. Mako-chan always was a bit intimidating.

Again, I join her, my stomach growling loudly and I tell her I was just ogling her lunch; which is partly true. Once again I ask her who made it and she blushes and answers she did. Dear Makoto, I missed you so much.

I start gleaning information on the Shino-who-guy. How is he recovering, everybody's talking about it. Makoto looks suspiciously at me, I tell her I'm only curious as to his welfare, since it's the day's flavor, besides…

"I'm already interested in someone else…"

"Seijuuro Ginga?", I blanch. "Well, he's so dead set on dating you… it's the flavor of the month." I sweat drop.

"Things aren't always what they seem.", Makoto smiles at me fondly. The bell rings. "Well, I should go now, bye Mako-chan. It was nice talking to you again!"

I really shouldn't have said that, now she's the one who's having déjà vu.

_**After school. Going home.**_

And so, dear readers, after a hellish morning, cursed with a test, an interesting lunch hour and a boring afternoon of classes, Bunny Tsukino returns home all by herself. Or something like that.

She spots Chiba Mamoru down the street after crumpling her latest, but not last lamest test into a ball and throwing it in the air, thus hitting said man in the head with it.

"Hey, you should be more careful, dumpling head!" He smoothes down the test and raises his eyebrow.

"You should study harder, meatball head!", he smirks.

"It's none of you business!" she growls, not in a good mood. And, in a familiar fashion, she adds, "And don't call me that!"

"Okay, meatball head!" he keeps smirking, clearly enjoying her furious blush.

_She looks cute when she's angry…_, he thinks.

"Oooohh! Stuff it!"

As Chiba Mamoru opens his mouth, thinking of a smartass comeback, a handsome young man, Seijuuro Ginga, comes to the rescue.

"I must agree with the lady."

"She's just a teenager, hardly a lady.", now Bunny looks furious.

And, dear readers, unlike what you might imagine, Bunny Tsukino is no fool inclined to waste her time looking at two fools, one vying for her attention, another making fun of her, at least not when she has a energy-sucking-Cardian on the loose. When both of them turned to ask her something she was already gone for some time. One of them ran to catch up with her, while the other went on his business.

"Bunny! Bunny, wait!", Seijuuro paused a bit to catch his breath. "Why did…?"

"Just because I'm a blonde doesn't mean I'm completely stupid, you know. I have feelings.", she sighs, "I need to stop for a bit." She sits slowly on some stairs nearby.

"Bunny, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I just fell on my bum this morning.", she says, laughing at herself.

"Did you happen to fall from the music classroom window?", he smirks.

"How did you…?"

"I didn't, I just suspected it; too much of a coincidence.", he sits beside her. "No one would guess you have such a nice voice. What was that song?"

"It's called All I ask of you. It's from a musical, Phantom of the Opera."

"Tell me about it, you seem to enjoy it."

"Well, it's about a nineteenth century orphan choir girl that becomes a diva thanks to a mysterious voice coach named Erik. She thinks he's her Angel of Music, sent by her deceased father."

"Does she like him?"

"Well, she falls in love with a childhood friend, Raoul, who is a handsome viscount. Erik is physically and emotionally scared and has committed several crimes; he didn't have an easy life like Raoul. In the end she chooses Raoul. So unfair, if you ask me."

"Why?"

"Because Erik deserved more! He truly loved her for who she was."

"He should have made her love him!"

"Seijuuro, you can't make someone love you.", he looks confused. "And he never really told her, from the beginning, that he loved her. Perhaps if he did, everything would have been different. But he wasn't like other people. By the century's standards he was a monster, alienated from the society."

_Alien-like_, thought Seijuuro.

"It's hard to take a risk like that, come into the spot light and admit who you are, and what you feel, like he did. He just did it too late."

"Why is timing so important?", he asks, suspicious.

Bunny smiles, and sings.

"Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need. I say love, it is a flower, and you it's only seed." (**AN 2**)

_What is this feeling again? I feel a nice, warm feeling inside of me._, thought the boy.

"Love is a seed, a flower. It takes time to flourish, Seijuuro.", Bunny got up. "See you tomorrow!", and just like that, the girl took off, leaving a confused, blushing boy behind.

"My Bunny…", he whispered.

Said Bunny now wanders through a park, a small detour from home. A rather popular one among young couples. So, the girl hides among some high bushes, raises her hand, shouts "Moon Prism Power!" and transform into Sailor Moon. Luna and Artemis soon join her, as arranged.

"Ready, Sailor Moon?"

"Yes.", she raises and her Odangos vibrate, amplifying the sound of people screaming in the middle of the park. "Got it. Let's go, Luna."

Girl and cats run to the place as fast as they can. Falion is already draining energy from two couples and, to Sailor Moon's shock, Makoto. She reaches for her tiara, spins around and throws it, shouting "Moon Tiara Action!"

The glowing tiara spins quickly around Falion, increasing and decreasing in size, distracting it from energy harvesting, finally hitting its target, and leaving it slightly weakened. The Cardian prepares to charge at Sailor Moon but a white rose flies through the air and stabs Falion's paw. Sailor Moon looks up and a man in white Arab-style clothing stands on a thick tree branch and speaks.

"Tonight's moon is perfect for lovers. It is not a night suitable for horrifying monsters."

_Tuxedo Kamen-sama?_, thought Sailor Moon, barely hearing the man introducing himself…

"I am the Moonlight Knight."

Falion launched itself at him, and the Knight dodged and flung a small cimitar at Falion's well, knocking up the Cardian. Sailor Moon once again reaches for her tiara, which turns into a golden boomerang and throws it against the Cardian.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!", leaving in its wake a blank Tarot card.

"Sailor Moon." She looks at the Knight. "I look forward to an upcoming chance for us to talk. Until then I bid you adieu."

"Where did he go, Sailor Moon?"

"I don't know Luna." She reaches into one of the young women's purse and makes a quick call to the nearby hospital. After that, she puts it back where it was, checks for everyone's pulse and walks away, hearing sirens coming closer. She quickly arrives at home and goes up to her bedroom to chance.

"Well, I know one thing, though."

"What?", asks Luna.

"No way could he really be my Mamoru. Not even him could make up such a corny name!", she jokes. Luna sweatdrops.

"We should try to find out more about him if we can, though. He does look and sound like Mamoru."

"I was just kidding, Luna. I… feel that he is Endymion. The way he talked, acted. The rescue-the-damsel-in-distress-perfect-timing… it all makes sense! I wonder what is wrong with Mamoru. Maybe!" she suddenly falls into the bed, excited. "Luna, do you think he finally recovered his memories? Oh, but that doesn't make sense does it? He would have told me! Maybe only his subconscious has!"

"It could be. As Tuxedo Kamen, up to a certain point, Chiba Mamoru didn't know he was transforming into his alias…", mumbled Luna.

"Then, then, then! I'll help him remember!"

"Well, Bunny Tsukino…", drawls Luna, dropping a math book on Bunny's lap. "Before you begin such a herculean task, you should perhaps study a bit for the next test…"

And so, dear readers, we leave Bunny Tsukino drowning poor Luna with her trademark tear shower, complaining how math is more difficult than boys and girls and relationships or whatever.

Not too far away, a boy named Seijuuro stargazes and wanders about his last Cardian and his love.

**AN 1 – All I ask of you, from Phantom of the Opera. Lovely song, I think. If you don't know it, you can easily find videos on You Tube and lyrics through Google. When I chose the title for this fic, I didn't even remember Beauty and the Beast, but thanks nina, you gave me other ideas he he he.**

**AN 2 – The Rose, by Bette Middler.**

Review, please, or no more chapters. You know the drill.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for your support and the reviews, they're appreciated!

Maybe the Scouts will never get their memories back…

_These are thoughts._

**Chapter 6 – Bye bye Moon Stick**

**Spring in Tokyo.**

It was a bright sunny day. Spring had begun. The parks all over Tokyo invited everyone to celebrate the new season, with their cherry trees and their blossoms.

Seijuuro had been invited to have lunch with Bunny Tsukino, Makoto, Naru and Gurio, at the park. _The one at which we met that accursed Chiba Mamoru. Damn him. I don't understand what Bunny sees in him. Apparently they were together for ages but then he had some accident and forgot everything. What I don't understand is why Bunny keeps trying to make him remember by either showing him poor drawings of a princess and a prince or talking about a princess on the moon. That's ridiculous and just as well… it will create an even greater distance between them, which suits me just fine._

So, all is well when it ends well; Or so one might think.

_I never knew human food could be so delicious. That Makoto girl is quite good at cooking, even though I don't quite agree with all the blabbering about love. I still think love is something you take. I have to suck Chiba's energy to keep him out of Bunny's view for as long as possible. She should be by MY side!_

_And that Sailor Moon… Makoto had excellent energy… everything was going so well, until Sailor Loony just had to show up, wee! Ack! And that Moonlight cur. Damn them both… they just had to save the stupid girl. Well, I wonder how she is right now… she must be ready for a new energy harvest, if she's out of the hospital so soon… Oh, this time you won't stop me Sailor Moon… my Cardian will be a much stronger one… here they come! No… it can't be!_

Bunny brought two cats with her, Gurio, Naru, Makoto, Haruna-sensei and… Chiba Mamoru.

"Hey Seijuuro!", yelled Bunny.

"Bunny, how nice to see you again!", said Seijuuro, a grin from ear to ear.

"You saw her yesterday Ginga-chan, no need to get so excited…", drawled Mamoru.

"Well, I happen to like Bunny very much. I enjoy her company.", was the icy reply.

"No need to get your knickers in twists boys! Behave!", scolded Haruna.

"Yes Haruna-sensei.", said Seijuuro. "May I ask what the _gentleman_", he asked not without malice "is doing here?"

"This is Chiba Mamoru, son of some good old friends of my family." At this, Mamoru's lips thinned. "We haven't talked properly in quite some time, and since he was free and I had extra lunch… here he is. I'm glad you found such a nice spot."

"Thank you, Haruna-sensei."

"Yes, good job Seijuuro.", smiled Bunny. The boy blushed a bit.

"Not bad Junior.", teased Mamoru, in a low voice, so only Seijuuro could hear, while the girls kneeled on the big blanket, spread on the ground. "Maybe next time you'll get the girl… or not, seeing as she is so infatuated with me.", he chuckled, turning his back on him and sitting between Haruna and Bunny.

_That's my place, next to her… How dare he! Well, I'll just take her other side._ And so he did, on the tip of the blanket.

Bunny was, of course, in heaven. Her two favorite guys in Tokyo, one on each side of hers! Makoto had cooked extra, enough for both of them (although Bunny had brought her own lunch, full of horrific looking rice and meatballs) and then some more! Her cooking was improving _very_ slowly. Everybody started eating and they were all having a great time, talking and laughing as well.

"Hey Tsukino-chan…"

"Yes Mamo-chan?"

"How come your rice balls look like that? Someone died?"

"No…", Bunny was beet red.

"Looks like it. They're the most depressing rice balls I've ever had the misfortune of seeing."

"Anything else you'd like to get off your chest, Chiba-san?", asked Bunny, quietly. For moments everybody stopped talking and listened in. Makoto and Seijuuro were alarmed, Bunny sounded a little depressed.

"Your meatballs look terrific, just like you, Odango Atama.", he smirked, finally looking at her. He blanched, seeing her beautiful blue eyes full of tears.

"Odango, I…", he started to say he was only teasing her, but she got up suddenly and fled.

"Mamoru, I am appalled, go!", shrieked Haruna.

"That's no way of treating her. These past weeks all you've done is make fun of her. I think it's time you apologize.", scolded Makoto. Everybody nodded.

"In fact, I'll go with you.", said Haruna.

_This is almost perfect._ Seijuuro sighed. _I'll have to knock Haruna-sensei unconscious, she's been a good source of information and a wonderful teacher. No, Chiba's energy will be quite enough._ He sipped some tea for a couple of minutes and then got up.

"I have to go do something, no Mako-chan it's… a private thing.", she blushed.

"So you're not going after Bunny?"

"No, Chiba-san has to apologize and if I'm there he probably won't, I know I annoy him. Be right back."

I go into the park and shift to my true form, quickly tracking Chiba and Haruna down, finding them with ease. Ah… I retrieve just enough energy to make Haruna dizzy. She turns to Chiba and tells him she has to rest, and sits on a rock, instructing him to simply find Bunny and apologize. I see the overbearing male go away to find my sweet Bunny. I feel like killing him. No, first I'll simply suck him dry, castrate and _then_ I'll kill him. I smile evilly and follow him.

Ah, my little Bunny is currently pleading with him. Chiba Mamoru simply shrugs and tells her she's delusional. Her beautiful blue eyes fill with tears and she flees, after once again insisting...

"Please, Endymion, you must remember!", remember what, I wonder?

"Usako?…", Mamoru seems confused now intent on following her. No matter, he insulted Bunny, he made her cry. I can't forgive him. I glide towards him, in my true form.

"Chiba Mamoru." I say, he turns towards me, pales at my sight. "You have hurt my Bunny enough. Prepare to die."

"What?", he says. "Who are you?" A new card glows in the air, and I play my flute, summoning my new Cardian. She appears to be a lovely innocent lady dressed in a traditional fashion.

"You're mine… Racy!" I chuckle. "Suck him dry." Racy's eyes glow red, her face changes, her hands turn into wooden unpleasant claws, and she throws herself at him.

I turn my back on him enjoying his screams and depart to find my Bunny.

I hope you enjoyed that folks! :-D


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for your reviews! You deserve another chapter!

**Chapter 7 – Bye, bye Moon Stick (Part 2)**

_Mamo-chan, why can't you remember your princess?_

I'm sad, tears fall to the ground. I can't make him remember, no matter how many times I tell him our story or beg him. I don't want to torture myself any longer. Perhaps Seijuuro is right, Mamo-chan is too mature for me (or too much of a jerk, as he likes to mutter to himself, thinking I can't hear him!), maybe I should stop and simply enjoy my life, my youth, be with people my age.

Seijuuro. He's always been there for me, ever since that day in the park…

Seijuuro.

By Serenity! Could it be? This feeling?

I hear a man yelling, and panic slowly builds in me. I recall that voice, in that tone. I remember then those instants before battling the Queen, when I threw my tiara against my evil possessed prince.

"Mamo-chan!"

Even though you wound my heart every chance you get, how can I not help you when you need me?

"Moon Prism Power! Make-up!"

* * *

><p>I'm shocked. My Bunny… my Bunny is, has always been, the enemy, ever since the beginning. I feel numb, sad… but I can't help myself as I follow her, in my human form.<p>

Her beautiful blue eyes fill with anger at the sight of Mamoru trapped in a tube of light. She throws her stupid tiara at Racy. I snort, it obviously fails. Racy lungs at her and she awkwardly sidesteps, falling unto the ground, managing to avoid the Cardian. Her cat, Luna, jumps at Racy's face and scratches her.

How could I have been so blind? Only my Bunny could be this clumsy. I clench my jaw, she is now standing, her hair glows in the sun, her blue eyes burning in anger and fear. Then the wind starts picking up, her arms are crossed over her chest, now uncrossing, slow and gracefully, light coming out of her, only to reveal what I guess is a new weapon, with a crescent moon. She now holds it in her hand, spins around and says "Moon Healing Escalation".

Racy is not affected by this, fortunately. While Sailor Moon hesitates, disappointed to see her attack is not working, my Cardian once again throws itself at her. I awake from my deadness then, a portal opens and takes my Bunny away, melting into an eerie light. I am shocked, what have I done? Sticky amber tears stain my now alien face and a howl makes past my lips.

"BUNNY!"

* * *

><p>I stay there for God knows how long, lying in the ground. My face is blank, I finally rise. I can't stay here. Haruna and Makoto will come looking for me, eventually. I'm surprised that Chiba Mamoru still has energy left. He won't last for much more than a couple of hours, at best, his destiny is death. He could have made things right with… <em>her<em> (why is it so hard to even think _her _name, now?), but he didn't. He didn't try hard enough and I'm not going to let him even live long enough to be aware, to feel remorse. He doesn't deserve that, and he doesn't deserve to live long enough to forget either. And I?

I don't deserve to live at all.

* * *

><p>Should I try and make this last? Or should I make you suffer some more?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for your reviews. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8 - A new Scepter**

**Bunny Tsukino - floating somewhere, anywhere... **(AN 1 - Do I even know?)

_What happened?_

"It's so warm, but I feel so lonely. Where am I? Floating, completely naked, somewhere in a strange dimension. I wish Luna was with me, she always ticks me off, but I love her to death. I'm not always good at showing I care, unlike... Seijuuro. Will I ever see him again? Or Mamoru? Do I even love Mamoru anymore? How can I just worry about my feelings when he's in danger? Am I delusional? Queen Serenity, give me strength to do what is right...", tears come to my eyes.

"_Princess..._",I hear a soft voice. Suddenly, Queen Serenity appears before my eyes, almost as small as Luna.

"Queen Serenity! Mamoru is in danger, but I failed..."

"Not everything is lost, Princess."

"But how?"

The Queen smiles and a bright warm light surrounds us. It gradually fades, I gasp, we are at the Silver Millennium! The Moon Stick is floating in the air, the Queen touches it and it morphs into a beautiful new scepter.

"This is the Moon Scepter."

"And the magic words are?...", the Queen smiles at me.

"Moon Princess Halation. Now, as for your brooch...", I hold my damaged brooch and I see the Ginzuishou is now floating downwards.

"The silver crystal...", I whisper. They merge into one. My brooch turns pink, adorned with a five pointed star and four dots in the colors of the Sailor Scouts.

"To transform, say Moon Crystal Power. Good luck... my daughter."

"Thank you, mother." I smile at her, eyes watering. I nod to myself, I can do this, and take a breath. I raise my brooch and say it. "Moon Crystal Power!"

**Seijuuro Ginga's home. **

Racy has already brought in more energy from other... sources. I dislike the word 'victim', it makes me feel a rather displeasing twist in my gut as of late.

"Yes, you are flowing with energy my dear Makaiju. But why am I not pleased?" I sigh and sit by the tree. I feel the need to talk to it, even though I know the tree can't really hear me. It's only a tree.

"I created a powerful Cardian this time, it's the best energy harvest so far. However, complications have arisen. I was enjoying the picnic _so much_, _she_ was beside me, laughing, eating her lunch and Makoto's too." I laugh bitterly. "Until that Chiba Mamoru ruined everything. He just had to insult my Bunny, hurt her feelings. He didn't even want to go after her to apologize, Makoto and Haruna pressured him into it. And if he kept his gob shut the entire lunch she wouldn't have fled, he wouldn't have followed and there would have been no rescue attempt. I never would have known who she really was. And I wouldn't have frozen in the spot and watched her... so quickly..."

I pant, hard.

"I shouldn't care. Why do I care? But my Bunny is lost forever. There's a hole inside of me, I feel even more alone than I ever did. How can I go back into that stupid school, sitting behind her empty chair, not seeing her every day, not hearing her laughter, not having her tease me or soothe me with her bright smile and tender eyes?" Tears blotch my face. "That bloody Chiba Mamoru will pay, it's his entire fault! Anytime now, he'll be gone from the face this planet forever." I take a deep breath. "Bunny Tsukino, my enemy... I swear… My heart is yours, and I will love you forever." Then, I hear a deep sigh and a voice.

"You are finally beginning to understand. Sort of."

I gasp and get up.

"Who's there?" Only silence answers me. I suddenly sense Racy is no longer flooding the Makaiju with energy. Something's very wrong. I leave the room and transport myself directly into the park, just in time to see _her. _

I can only think and feel that _I am so happy!_ I hide my alien self in the shadows and change into human. I can't wait until I can finally hold her in my arms! _She's back, my Bunny is back. _She has just blasted Racy away but I can't bring myself to care! She's back and my heart is hers!

Oh.

Oh!

Chiba Mamoru is still alive. I scowl; she has already undone her transformation and kneels before him. No, this isn't happening. He's awaken and is calling her Moon Face, and saying he only remembers a strange humanoid sending a monster against him, making him weaker and weaker, holding her tight against him. No, you're not getting away with this, Chiba Mamoru. She's mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny Tsukino<strong>

"Mamoru... can't... breathe...", Mamoru is holding me so tight he's cutting my air supply. He finally releases my neck and chest.

"Sorry, Odango."

"Yes," I hear a drawl. "It IS nice of you to apologize." I gasp.

"Seijuuro!", he is holding his flute in a white-knuckle grasp and trembles.

"I was worried to death, Bunny, you disappeared for a couple of hours. Haruna-sensei said you probably went home, but Mako-chan didn't believe that, so she called your mother. You weren't home. _We worried about you_. Makoto is still scouting the other part of the park as we speak." He looks serious and his eyes are shine with unshed tears.

"I'm really sorry, Seijuuro, I...", he jumps at me and holds me tight in his arms, without suffocating me, staring deep into my eyes. I swallow a lump in my throat. His eyes are so beautiful.

"Don't ever scare me like that, Bunny Tsukino." And then, and then, and then... he kisses me…

* * *

><p>I love cliffies!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The Princess returns**

**Chiba Mamoru**

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Come on, stop that! You can't just kiss her like that, it's gross." I grimace, that's not quite what I wanted to say. Bunny has her back to me, but I can see her distress because she tensed up in an obviously fashion. Great, I've upset her. Again.

But the… kid… well, he doesn't hide his disgust. He clearly hates me, if glares could kill, I' be not six but twenty feet under. Bunny turns to face me, her face is a picture of serenity; I smile and then she speaks.

"Mamo-chan…", I love it when she says my name like that, in such a soft manner.

"Meatball head.", I smirk. God, picking on her makes my day; I can't seem to help it! She takes a deep breath, and I scowl when she says my name in a cold fashion, her lips a thin line.

"Mamoru." Pause. "I'd appreciate it if you could make a tiny little effort not to be such a jackass." My jaw drops, the Ginga kid looks like Christmas came early. "Furthermore…"

"Wow, Odango, I had no idea you knew such long words…", I practically purr. She blushes, furious, eyes closed.

"Furthermore, I'd appreciate it if you were a bit more grateful."

"What for? Traumatizing me by snogging Ginga in front of me? After you chased me for months up until a few minutes ago? You're a nasty little…" Ginga beats me to it, and yells at me.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to her like that! You were in pain, she lent you a hand and this is how she's repaid? And _I_ kissed her, I didn't give her a chance to think about it and say no." He seems to feel a little guilty about it.

"Well I didn't hear her complaining. In fact, I'd say you were both enjoying yourselves." I flinch, shit, I didn't mean to say that either. Ginga smiles and turns to address Bunny. Too bad she's gone.

"Odango?"

"Curse you, Chiba Mamoru. You made her leave, you…"

"Both of us did, I am not the only one who…"

"Shut it! I don't wanna hear it." He turns and leaves, chasing after the silly blonde. Luna, her black cat leaves the bushes nearby, stops to stare at me for a couple of seconds and turns, running after Ginga and Tsukino.

There is something strange about that guy... and the cat too. But what?

**Bunny Tsukino**

_How dare they! Arguing over me, like I'm not there, again! _I sigh, exasperated.

"Bunny! Buuuunnyyyy!", I hear Makoto shouting for me. I yell back and start running towards her. We finally meet, I hug her.

"Hey! I'm so sorry I left you worried, I didn't mean to."

"Bunny Tsukino! You nearly gave me a stroke; I was _so worried_!", a pissed off Makoto is very intimidating… there's only one thing to do about that!

"I have gossip to share. It involves me, Mamo-chan and Seijuuro. Wanna hear about it?"

_Ah-ha_. I can pretty much see wheels turning inside her head, she sweatdrops and…

"Oooohh, fine!", she sighs. "So, did baka-Chiba apologize? Did you talk to him?"

"Well…", I share all the details, minus the Sailor Moon thingy, of course.

"My my, Bunny Tsukino…" Mako-chan suddenly seems _huge_, fires of hell burning in her eyes. I squeak. "Not one, but two handsome guys at your beck and call, I see… Oh, man, I wish…"

"It's not like that! Mamoru can't stand me…"

"Hmmm, I dunno about that! If he doesn't like you, then why does he seem to enjoy riling you up? You keep meeting all the time, always arguing, true. But if he doesn't care, why can't he do a better job avoiding you, huh?"

"You have a point." I sigh. "It's getting late, I should go home. Oh… I have homework, almost forgot."

"Bunny, Bunny, always the same!" We laugh at each other, hug and depart. I wave at her. "See you around!" I turn around a corner; home is really close. Unfortunately I was in such a hurry I crash against someone with such force, we fall.

"Bunny, are you alright?"

"Seijuuro!" I scramble and stand up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you, I mean… it's not that you're insignificant, I mean…" I always ramble when I'm _this_ nervous… "I was in such a hurry, that I just." I meet his eyes, looking at me in such a way I shiver.

"Please forgive me; I hope I didn't crush you. Are you cold? I'll lend you my jacket if you want to…" he reaches for it; I stop him, touching his hand.

"That's alright, you don't have to." We blush at the close contact and blush a bit, suddenly awkward.

"I was just going home. You?"

"I… was looking for you, Bunny. I hope…"

"Yes?"

"I care about you Bunny, very very much. No matter… our differences."

"I'm late. I have to go home." He pales, he looks like I just punched him, and I turn my back to him. "Seijuuro?"

"Yes, Bunny?"

"I care about you too. See you at school?"

"Always!", I can _hear_ him smiling.

**The Makaiju.**

My child suddenly comes into the room, positively glowing. Ah, love in itself makes all living beings more beautiful than they already are; it makes _me_ feel more alive than ever. Finally, one of my children is on the right path. He morphs into his alien form and sits into one of my branches. He tells me about his day; about how he watered his white and purple orchids first thing this morning.

"They are beautiful; they are also Bunny's favorites." I'd smirk if I had a face. He then starts telling me, in detail, about the rest of the other day, the day he thought he lost _his _Bunny.

He is happy she is back, not caring about his Cardian, or energy harvest. He is happy he held her in his arms, furious with Chiba Mamoru (even I wouldn't mind sucking that idiot's energy, just for fun, since I don't need it) for insulting her, and…

"Oh, Tree, if you only heard her! Saying she cared about me too!", he has such a goofy smile on his face that I forget myself and chuckle loudly. Suspicion immediately mars his features, his stance defensive.

"Tree?"

_Oops._

* * *

><p><strong>Luna.<strong>

_I know what I saw that day. I didn't alucinate. The… boy… humanoid… alien… whatever he is._ I sigh. _He acts like he's in love with Bunny. And ever since that day, no Cardians have been plaguing Tokyo._

_I know I should inform Sailor Moon. There was a time I thought she should be with the Prince, but he doesn't seem to care for her the way Ali cares. Because he does care. He said, "no matter… our differences". And, again, he hasn't created another Cardian. Oh, I've followed him whenever I can, he's careful, I'll give him that, but he can't hide from a magical cat no matter how hard he tries. He sucks energy from a person or another, when he needs. He feeds mainly on energy, that much is obvious. But he never needs to feed when he spends more time than usual with Bunny. I know it._

_There is something about Sailor Moon that keeps him grounded. And he hates our Prince. Completely._

_This has been going for weeks now. Soon, I will have to tell my Princess._

* * *

><p>"Hey Luna!"<p>

Bunny is in the living room, putting away her finished homework. Ginga-chan has just left, Mother has gone shopping. She's been studying with him at home; wonder of wonders, a change I agree with. The boy never takes her to study at his place; not a problem, I can only imagine what a bogey man he must hide under his bed. _Or his starship; if he has one._ That's not a comforting thought.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"There is going to be a play. A friend of Chiba Mamoru" I wince, Ali has been affecting the way she talks about Mamoru, which I kind of understand, considering the way Mamoru keeps treating her; "had a few problems with the cast and financing. I volunteered to help, and… I'm going to be Sleeping Beauty!"

"Oh, that's good news Bunny! And the evil Queen?" She mumbles. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Evil stepbastard.", she mumbles again. I'm confused. "Yeah, well… they adapted the play. The evil stepfather wants to marry Sleeping Beauty and guess who that is…"

"Well, with your luck I'd say it's Mamoru."

"Correct." She brightens up suddenly. "And guess who the prince is?" she giggles.

_No, that's just NOT possible!_

"Seijuuro is! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Hardly." She stops spinning around the table, looks at me and lifts an eyebrow.

_This can't go on like this._

"Bunny, there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny Tsukino.<strong>

It's a beautiful spring day. Every step brings me closer to school and… to Seijuuro. To Ali.

I still find it hard to believe. How can it be?

But now, I do understand.

So many things, the little odd things about him and his behavior; and all things considered, they weren't that strange considering where he comes from.

I've been avoiding him and Mamoru for the entire weekend, in rehearsals. I've been trying to stick to the scenes without them; I'm not very fond of Mamoru anymore, I guess I'm tired of being insulted. The worst part? _It only seems to motivate him more!_ Great, just wonderful; he must be thinking I'm playing hard to get.

If Minako was here, she'd be devastated, she'd lecture me about love, relationships, hardship and… whatever. It doesn't matter what we had. I _was_, and I stress, _was_ the White Moon Princess and he _was_ Earth's Prince. But that's the past; we were different people back then. He was so considerate, polite, cultured. Well, he's intelligent now, as much as he was then, but I'm not and… considering how he gloats it, I have to say we're not such a great match anymore. We are simply Bunny Tsukino and Chiba Mamoru, and that's the way things are going to stay.

If only he was more like Seijuuro! Ali. Whatever.

I don't know what to do! I can't avoid him forever, or lie to him. What can I say? Stop sucking energy from people? Oh, and by the way, no more Cardians, 'kay. And I think Bunny Ginga sounds so much better than Bunny Chiba.

I'm ridiculous.

It does sound better, though.

I pout and shoot daggers at the school gates, only a minute away. _He_'s there. Waiting.

Oh, God. He doesn't look very happy. I sweatdrop, it's my fault. Bad Bunny. Oh, now he's looking at me.

"Bunny." Uh-oh, he looks like the cat that ate the canary.

"Seijuuro." I gulp. "How are you today? Ready for another test from hell?"

"Yes, I think so.", he smiles tentatively. He has such a wonderful smile. Maybe Luna is wrong. Maybe she hallucinated! "About the play…"

"Oh! I came up with a solution for Sleeping Beauty's dress." Low budget play, so yes…

"You did? So soon? That's wonderful, Bunny. Maybe you can show me your dress later, when we study together."

_To hell with caution!_

"Sure, how about today? We have rehearsal, anyway… everybody will be able to see it then."

"Oh, so that's how it is…", a playful voice suddenly scares me.

"Mako-chan!" I grip my chest. "Don't sneak on me like that! You nearly gave me a coronary!" I grumble. "Then again, that would save me from the hellish test…", I mumble. Seijuuro laughs.

"Dear Bunny, you always know how to cheer me up.", he smiles tenderly at me.

"Well, I'll go with you two to the rehearsal; I want to see that dress for myself…"

"Sure, not a problem. I'll just have to stop by home first."

**Later. Tsukino residence.**

"Bunny, are you _sure_ this is a good idea?"

"Oh, lighten up Luna, will you? No worries; Mamoru is not going to the rehearsals today, I _checked_."

I fill a bag, big enough to hold a dress, with a fluffy dark red robe of mine. "It'll be fine. Don't be such a party pooper. Look, if you want to, you can get in the bag, if you're afraid Seijuuro will see you. Even if you're caught I'll just make up some excuse."

"Well, maybe he won't notice… he was pretty out of it when I was spying on him, too shocked I guess." Luna shrugs. Cats shouldn't shrug, it looks weird.

"Pop in, then!" Luna gets in the bag, I go down the stairs, close Luna's bag, leaving a bit still open for her to breathe. Mako-chan and Seijuuro are waiting in the leaving room and we bid my mother adieu and leave the house.

On the way, Seijuuro and I practice some lines, Makoto gives us some opinions… When we finally reach the senior high school, where rehearsals (and the play) take place, we split. Makoto chooses a place to sit and the two of us head towards my dressing room. Seijuuro stays outside, by the door.

I close it and the first thing I do is take Luna out of the bag. She keeps quiet, since the door and the walls might be too thin to guarantee enough privacy; she'll leave with me, hidden in my skirts; she'll manage. I take my clothes off, put my robe on. I was going to use the Disguise Pen, but I have time… I stare at the ceiling and wonder. _If it doesn't work, at least I'll know. _I do a quick transformation into Sailor Moon, take the Moon Scepter out of my subspace pocket and raise it. I focus, trying to bring forward the memories and the being of Princess Serenity and I _feel it_, the merge and my Sailor Moon uniform elongating into a dress.

I look at the mirror; the White Moon Princess stares back at me, from the white dress, golden pearls around my wrist and in my hair, to the golden crescent moon in my forehead.

Luna proudly smiles at me and whispers "Beautiful as always, Princess. You'll knock them out."

I'm _so _glad Mamoru's not here today. Nothing can go wrong!

* * *

><p>A bit longer chapter, I know… Hope you enjoyed that. Please review! You know you want to. :-D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

This one goes to all you Mamoru haters out there. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 10 – Remembrances**

**Chiba Mamoru.**

Shit, I'm almost late. I wasn't supposed to go to the rehearsal today, but what the heck, I'm already finished with tutoring Takashi. I dodge a couple of annoying fan girls of mine (the worship-the-ground-I-walk-on kind) and quickly get away from them. I enter the building and climb the steps.

I open a set of doors; Hiroshi is talking to that friend of Tsukino's (must have come to watch her friend, hmm), what's-her-name? Maki or Moki, or something like that. She pales at the sight of me. Is something on my hair? I stylishly slide my hand through it; nah. Something else, apparently.

"Hi." I nod at her. "Hiroshi."

"Chiba-chan, you made it after all. That's good.", he seems slightly relieved. The Moki or Maki girl not so much.

"Sorry I'm late, I came as soon as I finished my business. Didn't expect it to end so early, so, here I am."

"Sure, no problem. I'm glad you showed up. Guess what?", he smiles. "Mako-chan here told me Tsukino-chan solved the Sleeping Beauty's dress problem." I raise my eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Have you seen it already?"

"What?", I exhale loudly, exasperated.

"The dress.", I drawl.

"Oh, no, not really."

"It's probably some shitty old thing from her grandmother's or something, completely unsuitable for the play. You don't know Tsukino the way I do." That does it, the Mokiki ou Makiki girl opens her gob to stand up for Odango.

"You listen, you…", Hiroshi beats her to it, staring into the stage.

"Oh, my."

Both of us look into the stage. No. _That_ cannot be Odango Atama. Odangos don't look like that; heavenly and beautiful and… That… My God, my head feels like it's going to explode! I feel so cold and someone whimpers pathetically. When the Moki girl looks at me and asks me if I'm alright, I realize it was me.

I don't bother with an answer. I toughen up and storm into the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Seijuuro Ginga. Dressing room door.<strong>

_What's taking her so long? _My eyes roll over. Human females! Always taking so long whenever they go to the bathroom, changing before gym class, … and heaven help us if they do so in groups.

It makes me wonder what is it they discuss when they're there… I wouldn't mind being there when Bunny was changing... tee hee hee. Well, I am impersonating a teenage boy, after all. I also wonder if Bunny talks about me on such occasions.

I hear some noise coming from her dressing room. My hearing is good, but I can't seem to recognize it.

Then, I feel it.

A surge of energy, so subtle you'd be pressed to dismiss it at first, but powerful nevertheless, now nearly palpable. And with a wonderful feel, like it's calling to me, enveloping me in a warm, comfortable cocoon. Then, just as suddenly as it came, it goes away, leaving me. I feel hollow, alone…

_And nearly stuffing my noise against the dressing room door._ I sweatdrop and look around me. _Good, nobody saw that, I do have a reputation to uphold!_ I clear my throat and retreat a few steps.

I sigh. What was that? My eyebrows crumple against each other. Was Bunny turning into Sailor Moon? No, it couldn't be, what for? Besides, I've seen it happen before.

_Well, you can't be really sure, can you? You were glued to the ground from the shock._

Yes, I nod stiffly. I can't be positive, but that feeling, just now. Like it was… _Home_. My eyes water. _Don't be silly. You don't really know what a real home is. It certainly is not just a house, you've been here for a while, and that apartment is like Antarctica compared to that utterly delicious sense of belonging._

I nearly smash my fingers against my eyes. _Be strong. You know this won't last, don't you? _Shut up! Maybe I'll settle down here on Earth. Who knows?

_With whom? Bunny Tsukino, your enemy? She'll end up killing you or worse… finding out who you are!_

Now, that doesn't make sense, I reason with the treacherous little voice. How is ones survival less important compared to…

Then I imagine it in my mind, blue eyes watering with tears of disappointment, then betrayal and anger. Panic rises in me. Yes, being found out would be… horrible. I feel like crying again.

I try to clear my head, pacing back and forth. I don't even notice Bunny come out of the dressing room.

"Trying to open a hole on the floor, Seijuuro?"

I stop and turn my head to face who spoke. My jaw drops.

"Seijuuro? Are you all right?" God, oh, my Bunny, my beautiful Bunny! Don't drool, don't drool. I nod feebly.

"Do I look okay? Is something wrong with my dress?"

I nod repeatedly and then sputter. _Okay, just okay? Are you barking MAD?_

"Bunny, you look divine.", I whisper reverently.

I feel like such an idiot. She looks even more beautiful than before. And as I bow and stretch my arm; she extends her own, her sweet hand touching mine… my heart beats wildly in my chest. _What is this feeling? Is this love?_ I rub my thumb in soothing circles and inhale sharply as I look at her.

"What is that moon on your forehead, Bunny?", she inclines her head, looking so cute I could kiss her. Where have I seen that symbol? It's important to remember, but…

"It's all part of it." hmm, enigmatic, so not like my Bunny, and I draw her to me, safely tucking her arm against mine.

"You feel different Bunny." She shivers against me. There's a glimpse of that delicious feeling again and I tremble, my eyes closing, hoping for a bit more of ecstasy, begging for just another taste.

Shocked, I then realize this girl isn't _really_ Bunny Tsukino. I look suspiciously at her. She looks at me and pales a bit.

"What is it?", she whispers. I have to make sure. I know it's stupid; but I have to check.

"Do you mind if I go… take care of something first? It will only be a second."

"Oh, my goodness! Bunny, is that you?", its Naru and Gurio. Perfect! I leave the two girls chattering away, Naru gushing at the dress. I take a few steps and enter the boys' toilet, locking the door. I then transport myself to the dressing room and carefully lock it from the inside.

I quickly and silently search it. Apart from Bunny's school uniform and basic toiletries, there's nothing out of the ordinary. _What did you expect? Bunny Tsukino tied up in the dressing room, the girl outside an evil twin?_ I sigh.

I kinda did, and it makes me feel ridiculous and a bit disgusted with myself. I leave everything as it was, silently unlock the door and go back to the toilet, flush, wash my hands and get out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiba Mamoru. On the stage.<strong>

"Started without me, did you, Odango?", why does it anger me so much – beside the usual, that is – to see the Ginga kid holding her like they're walking to a bleeding altar? Hell, like they're married already? Like she _belongs _to him? She's_ mine_! She turns to the guy, ignoring me; an angel with grace and an ethereal look about her.

"Please Seijuuro, would you mind? I need to go out of the stage for a while." He narrows his eyes.

"Whatever he has to say, he can say it in our faces, my Bunny." _His Bunny_. Really?

"This is something I have to work out with Chiba-chan. Please." He nods, her eyes pleading with him, and he releases her.

She passes me by, not making eye contact and walks behind the stage, stopping and finally facing me. She says something but I don't hear it; those blue eyes… Picture after picture explodes in my head; memories long forgotten, and I _remember_. The Silver Millennium, the battles, the deaths,…

"I said… if there's something you have to say, go ahead. Say it." I close my eyes; what have I done? Idiot!

"Princess.", her eyes harden.

"I beg your pardon? If you want to rehearse we can do so at the stage."

"Princess Serenity, my beloved. I have returned, Usako.", she gasps, our eyes meet again. Her mouth closes, her lips are in a thin line. "I see."

"Please, forgive me, I…"

"Now is not the time nor the place, Endymion.", she whispers urgently, looking around us.

"But… but…", her eyes flash.

"Don't!"

"You're mine, Princess, you promised yourself to me. Forget about the Ginga boy, he's nothing… You belong to _me._", she looks furious. Did I say something wrong? I've said nothing out of the ordinary, I've said it many times before.

"I don't really want to hear it right now."

"I must insist, I…" _You're mine, you promised yourself to me!_

"She already said she's not interested, Chiba Mamoru.", I wince. The cavalry, or should I say, the Ginga kid, comes to the rescue, so to speak. If that's how things are, I should destroy what you two have, hmm?

"Eavesdropping, Ginga? Don't you trust Tsukino?", I smirk at him and regret it. Displeasure radiates off the Princess like a tidal wave, all of it directed at _me_; it's so intense I feel like puking, I fight the need to gag. She has never acted like this on the Moon before, she was always so agreeable when we were together!

"Endymion! That is enough! Do not even attempt to break us apart!" I wince, she saw right through me, damn. Ginga smirks back at me and says,

"Actually, Hiroshi is calling everyone to the stage." He walks to her and bows at my Princess, placating her. "Shall we?" She looks every bit like her name.

"We shall." I fume and glare at Ginga. _Don't look so smug, this isn't over yet, kid. That's a promise._

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Serenity.<strong>

I take Seijuuro Ginga's hand and we head towards the stage; leaving the Prince behind us. I gently shake my head; how did it come to this? I have had enough of Endymion's behaviour. As far as the Royal Court and polite society were concerned, we always got along splendidly, he commanded and I obeyed; and perhaps therein lay the problem. I was never his inferior, but I played the part, during our courting, and that was my biggest mistake. The Lunarian society was matriarchal something which did not bode well with Endymion. He always enjoyed being in command… and making me feel like I needed him, like I would never be more that a damsel in distress. It also didn't help that I was an innocent, far too sheltered for a Royal, easily impressed by his beauty and manner.

Unlike what many might have thought, Sailor Moon, no, Bunny Tsukino, had reasons to say she did not want to be the Princess. Being the heiress to the Moon Kingdom throne brought great responsibilities. She saw, with our first merge, the danger she'd be in. The Silver Chrystal holds immense power, and the line of the Royal Lunarians lightens up the galaxy. We are light, it surrounds us, but it also draws darkness to us.

So, naturally, the Prince is attracted to our warm light, even though he doesn't truly love Bunny Tsukino. As for the Princess… well, I was a mere fledging as a Royal then. I already began to grow into my powers, you could say, when I first used the Silver Chrystal against our last enemy. More than that, that taste of death put many things into perspective.

Ali is also attracted to us. Perhaps, dear reader, you think that Seijuuro Ginga is not a good match for a Royal Lunarian, that perhaps the Prince of Earth is better, because Ali is evil. But to be of darkness doesn't necessarily mean to be of evil. Love is the strongest power in the universe. And next to it is Hope.

"Bunny?"

I look into Seijuuro's eyes, so full with love. _Does he know how he really feels?_

"What happened between the two of you, just back there?"

"A disagreement." I pause. "Endy-… Chiba-chan and I were together once, long ago. He had amnesia but apparently his memories came back just recently; so he wants me back."

He now looks like a little lost boy.

"And?" I hold his eyes to mine.

"Logically I should go back to him; I have been chasing him for quite some time; I wanted him to remember. However, someone else has been on my mind lately; someone who has not treated me the way Chiba-chan as of late."

Seijuuro's eyes fill with hope.

"Let's just get through the rehearsal, Seijuuro. I want to depart as soon as possible. I have a feeling Chiba-chan will be chasing _me_, for a change, after this is over." I chuckle a bit. "I'd appreciate it if you'd gang up with Makoto and deny him access to my dressing room." He nods and gives me a one-sided grin.

"Make that the entire hallway that accesses it."

* * *

><p><strong>Luna.<strong>

I look at my Princess' back. Back in the Silver Millennium, she never was this happy when she was in love with Endymion. I can't say she is doing the right choice, though.

I gulp, it doesn't really matter; Artemis is going to strangle me, either way!

The Prince looks murderous. He's been standing in the same spot for half a minute now, clenching and unclenching his fists. We are alone, so I leave my hiding spot and go to him.

"Your Highness." He turns and faces me.

"Luna. It's good to see you. What is going on with the Princess lately?"

I simply stare at him. Anger, despite his controlled stance, rolls off him in waves. I have to be careful. He snaps.

"Well?"

"The Princess has been doing her everyday life, as usual."

"No, that's not quite exact, is it?" I freeze. "She hasn't been at the game arcade so often. Why is that?"

"She's found other hobbies."

"Apart from eating, sleeping, reading mangas and playing Sailor Moon videogames at home and at the arcade? I'm surprised." I remain silent; he sighs. "What is it about that boy? Why are they so… connected? There's something odd about him." I can't tell him Bunny has taken to study with the… boy, who just _happens_ to be an alien… at her home, can I?

"It's only natural, You Highness. They go to the same school."

"Oh?"

"Yes, same school, same teacher and classroom, same assignments, same…"

"I get it." he suddenly sounds tired. "I have competition, I understand that."

"You have been hurting her whenever you could; I'm starting to think you lost her affection."

"That's not possible. We promised each other, back in the Moon, that we'd love each other forever. I can't lose what's mine, what has always been mine for centuries, like _this_. And I always get what I want. Always."

That particular phrasing leaves me a bit unsettled, anxious even.

"I will require your assistance, Luna. Do you understand?"

"Yes." _Your royal snarkyness._ My cat senses tell me there is someone coming this way, so I hide. "You do understand my loyalties rest, first and foremost, with the Princess, don't you?"

Oh, that ticks him off. Too late, unfortunately for him. Hiroshi shows up.

"Hey, Mamoru! Time to head up to the stage and this show on the road." He glances around. "Who were you talking to? Nevermind that; did you see the Tsukino girl? God, she's looking great. Wish I was in Ginga-chan's shoes!" Mamoru glowers at him. "You're jealous!"

"What if I am? It's none of your business!", he growls.

Hiroshi drags him to the stage. That's just as well. I hope Makoto doesn't get to see the Princess upfront. It wouldn't do to for her to remember everything.

_**Later. Tsukino residence. Bunny's bedroom.**_

"Why didn't you just use the Disguise Pen, Bunny Tsukino? Did you really have to turn into the Princess?", I whine.

Bunny and I are trapped inside the room. She managed to avoid Makoto while in Princess form, just by chance. Mamoru was outside the top of the hallways for a while, yelling at Mako-chan and Seijuuro. At least they're not so close. Closing the hallway was an excellent idea.

"Well," she sweatdrops, "I didn't know for sure it would work, Luna. I wanted to try it." I sigh, exasperated. "I know this isn't a valid excuse but, as soon as I changed into my Princess form… it just felt… right."

"Yes, but it drew the Prince to you. As if we didn't have enough to worry about!"

"I know. But it felt wonderful, and it gave me some insight on the Princess' feelings about Endymion."

"Really? That's interesting. Everybody thought they were the perfect couple…", Bunny's eyes narrow.

"Not really."

"What do you mean?", I try her. _Let's see if my suspicions are correct._

"I mean… wasn't she more powerful than him?" I fidget.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Bunny then explains to me some of the thoughts she had recently, in Princess form. I nod and remain silent for a minute; trying to bring old memories to the surface.

"Yes, Bunny, she was, although she didn't flaunt it. Was there anything else?"

"Well, Seijuuro did ask what the moon on my forehead was…" I freeze.

"Bunny, are you ready?", I hear Seijuuro knocking on the door.

"Just a second!", she hollers, I wince at such a loud sound.

"We'll talk later, Bunny.", I jump into the bag, she closes it and leaves the dressing room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - An almost perfect day**

_**Bunny Tsukino.**_

It was such a beautiful day, nearly perfect… until _he happened_.

I finally enter the café where Mako-chan and I were supposed to meet; as my eyes sweep the area, I find her, waving at me. I smile, walk towards her and sit down.

"Hi, Mako-chan!"

"Hello!" she looks closely at me. "Something's wrong with you."

I know I'm an open book but... even when I try really hard, Mako-chan never fails reading me. Well, she is a Sailor Senshi, and was also the Princess' bodyguard back in the Moon Kingdom. Which brings me back to the subject at hand.

"Remember I told you Mamo-chan already knew me, but had amnesia?" she nods. I hate having to twist the truth, especially when it's Makoto... "Everything came back to him."

"Heeee!" she smiles, then frowns. "Why aren't you happy then? It's what you wanted."

"Yes. No! Oh, I just don't know anymore." she smiles evilly. "Now he's all over me, so clingy, pushy too! Bunny, you're mine, Bunny, we belong together, Bunny, forget Ginga-kun, Bunny, don't spend so much time with Ginga-kun, he's a bad influence. Baka Mamoru!"

"Yes, pushy. Well, I think you really should consider Ginga-chan. I'll take on Mamoru."

"You don't even like Chiba-san.", she smirks.

"I don't, which is why it'll be so much easier to make his life hell. If we're together and he shows up I'll just practice some martial art moves on him."

"I _almost_ feel sorry for him."

We laugh for a minute. I just happen to look outside and I see Chiba-san and Seijuuro yelling at each other, the latter blocking Mamoru from entering the café. People are stopping to see them arguing. Makoto has seen them too and gets up from her seat when I do, following me outside.

"She's not a thing for you to possess!", Seijuuro yells, his face red. I cringe and touch his shoulder; I can feel him relaxing immediately. "Bunny.", he whispers.

"Seijuuro," I whisper back to him. "What is going on here?"

He shoots daggers at Mamoru. The usual, I see. I sigh loudly, exasperated.

"When are you going to realize I don't want to see you anymore, Chiba-san?", I growl at Mamoru. He pleads with me.

"Give me one chance, Usako. Please, I want to talk to you. Alone. Just this once."

"I'm not really in the mood right now, Mamoru-san...", I really am not. I have the feeling I'm going to regret this, but people are staring, Makoto looks like she wants to beat him into a bloody pulp and Seijuuro… well… his eyes scream murder. "Mako-chan, Seijuuro, would you please just step back for a minute? I'll be with you shortly, it'll be fine, I promise." They walk a few feet away from us and keep their eyes trained on us two.

"We could just go across the street, we don't have to go into the park. I really only want a bit of privacy from… them." He pauses. "It won't take long.", he promises, giving me one of his smiles.

"I hope so, for your sake.", he smirks at my answer. Great; now he thinks I've done it because of his charms. I'm _really_ going to regret this… I walk up to Mako-chan and Seijuuro and tell them I'll be right back; that I have to talk to him or he won't quit. I really only want him to stop. Maybe if I listen properly this time, he'll leave me alone…

_**Mamoru baka.**_

We cross the street and stop at the entrance of the park. I look at her, blue eyes seize mine expectantly, waiting for me to talk. I could stay like this the whole day. I guess I do miss my Usako, silly Usako who always cheered me up, even though I didn't value her. What have I done? If I don't make this right, I will lose her, the Princess… I shudder and focus on Ginga.

"I know you spend a lot of your time with Ginga-kun." She doesn't deny it. "I know you've become close to him but, Usa… there is something strange about that... Ginga boy. I've been looking into his past. All records are fine but… I've contacted the schools he's supposed to have gone to", she starts looking at my feet, not meeting my eyes, so I improvise, now lying in what I hope is a convincing manner, "and nobody remembers him, which is odd… How can teachers not remember a good student like him? I'm telling you Bunny, it's all a bit strange, he's not safe. You have to be careful…" she finally looks at me again, looks around her for a bit and scowls.

"He's not safe, he's not safe... That is all you have to say? You don't really want to discuss _us_, do you Chiba-chan?" she snarls at me, incensed. "You want me to get rid of him, out of my life, so you can easily replace him, because you take _us, me!,_ for granted. Even if Seijuuro left I wouldn't accept you back. Luna told me once that perhaps I shouldn't have changed into the Princess, _that day_. I'm glad I did; it helped me to see the egotistical jerk that you are. Thanks a bunch for making me lose my time. Bye."

She suddenly turns and leaves, leaving me to stare at where she once stood. I'm shocked and don't react for a few seconds. I call her, but she's crossed the street already and cars suddenly start passing. Damn, it looks like she calculated it so I wouldn't be able to follow her. I scowl, Ginga is truly a bad influence, Bunny was never like this before. She has already joined them and Ginga gives me a little smirk; I glower. Well, smile all you want Ginga dunce… I lost this battle but not the war. I am the Prince of Earth, and you are no match for me!

_**Bunny Tsukino.**_

I finally join them. Makoto asks me what it was all about, but Seijuuro's here and the traffic's going to stop any minute now. Getting away from here is a priority.

"No, I don't want to talk about him, let's just enjoy our time together Makoto. You can come along with us Seijuuro, if you want to; we are going to walk for a bit, do some shopping, and then we'll go into the park."

"It's a pity I didn't bring my flute, Bunny" he blushes a bit. "I'd love to play for you."

"I already heard you play it in school.", I lift my eyebrow at him.

"That was different. This time I want to play just for you."

I smile softly at him, that's so sweet. Mako-chan smirks at me, knowingly. I thank him for his offer and we start walking, turning around the corner. Once in a while I check if Mamoru isn't following us; thank God it's just us. I'd kill him if he did, after that pathetic little speech.

It worries me a little, now that I think about it. He's been investigating Seijuuro. Mako-chan finds an old male friend of hers, and we stop to greet him, oh what's-his-name? Shinozaki-san, right, he's been targeted by the lion-like Cardian. I nod at Seijuuro, we take a few more steps and I whisper at him, "Chiba-san told me something I think you should know, Seijuuro." he lifts an eyebow. "He said he's been looking into your past. Now, I didn't believe a word he said, he just wants me to stop seeing you, but I thought I should give you a heads up, you deserve to know." He smiles, looking relieved. I'd be relieved too, if I were on his shoes.

"Thank you Bunny, that means a lot to me.", he takes my hand and gives it a little squeeze. Makoto joins us and we just go on our business. A perfect end to an almost perfect day.


	12. Chapter 12

As always, your reviews are very much appreciated. I know, I know... it's short. But it's an update! ;-D

**Chapter 12 – The hunt begins.**

As night falls, a masked stranger, also known as Tuxedo Kamen, follows Seijuuro Ginga, predatorily jumping from rooftop to rooftop, until the young student turns at a corner and disappears, as so many times before, into thin air.

"Not again!", Tuxedo Kamen curses his bad luck, overlooking the dark inconspicuous alley. "Damn you, Ginga!"

He quickly jumps onto the ground and undoes his transformation, stuffing his hands into his pockets and quietly joins the main street, unnoticed by several distracted passer byes, but noticed, unfortunately, by his so sought-after prey, who watched it all from above, ever since the masked man saw him disappear.

It had been a while since the last he had been the prey, a status he didn't care very much, and one he certainly despised and remembered too well. As soon as his Bunny had alerted him, he had become very careful not to turn into his alien form outside, doing it first inside the walls of his apartment, inside a windowless room. He was _that_ paranoid, and now he knew he was right to be so. It was imperative to appear to be as human as possible. _For now_, he promised himself, _but soon... Yes, soon…_

Who would have thought, he mused, as he hid in the darkness and reappeared in his apartment, that Chiba Mamoru had so interesting a secret? And that he dared to hunt him so carelessly?

He entered the Tree room, shifted into Ali and practiced his flute for a bit. He should worry more about Chiba Mamoru, but his thoughts strayed to a lovely blond girl. As the prince in the play, he would have to kiss her, an idea that had his stomach in knots, in a rather pleasant way, and other parts of his anatomy awakening. She seemed to be shying away from practicing that scene. He had a wonderful idea as how to make her more comfortable about it, one he had already shared with Mako-chan.

He laughed at the memory; Makoto had told him she agreed; that he was much better suited to Bunny than Mamoru baka ever was or could be, and that if he ever hurt Bunny he would wish he hadn't.

Yes, there was no denying it. He had completely and utterly gone bonkers. An alien and a human girl. This defied logic, it wasn't rational at all, and he had lost his wits after so many a years.

But he was finally happy.

"And as for Chiba Mamoru… Well… perhaps it's time I create a new Cardian.", he whispers, leaving the room, not hearing the Doom Tree chuckling.

* * *

><p>Any guesses as to what Cardian it will be, people? Anyway, I'm thinking I'll have Ali playing with his "food" for a bit. Mamoru is about to feel <em>very<em> frustrated!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Kissing practice**

**Bunny Tsukino**

Bunny Tsukino was pleasantly trapped in Seijuuro Ginga's embrace. The living room was empty and there wasn't a soul in the house. Ikuko had left them in peace, so they could... study properly.

Humm... Seijuuro's lips are interesting yes, study worthy indeed! Seijuuro had insisted they practice _the scene_ from the play. The kissing part. _Oh, my,_ she thought, _why did I run away from this so hard? Wel__l, not so much from the kisses, but from what I'd realize after experiencing them._

_I am no longer in love with Mamo-chan. __It's Seijuuro, Ali, that I…_

"Bunny?...", she blushed and nodded, signaling she had heard. "I care deeply for you. I-I... would you be my girlfriend?"

Bunny froze and then got up. _I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend I don't notice he's an alien. I can't pretend I don't know how I'm changing him!_

"Seijuuro..."

"It's alright Bunny, I'm sorry, I understand." his eyes shone, reflecting misery."I'll leave."

"No!", she yelled. "It's not that Seijuuro, I know."

"I thought you were over Chiba Mamoru.", he mumbled. "Apparently you are not." he gaped stupidly at her; Bunny laughed.

"I'm sorry, Seijuuro.", she smiles tenderly at him. "You are partially correct. I just... I know he will never be who he was. He probably never was... well... it and I just dreamed otherwise." she sighs.

"I don't understand a thing.", he growls at her. "Stop being so cryptic. Explain, please."

"Seijuuro, listen to me. I... I don't love Mamoru anymore, I probably never did, only had a crush on him. In this life, at least."

**Seijuuro Ginga**

"What? Either you stop talking nonsense or I leave!"

She smiles at me, closes her eyes and gracefully turns around. A wave of magic and power surrounds her, a glow dances around us two. I gasp and tremble, my eyes closing for a second to better savor that bliss I felt. I reach out to her and again hold her in my arms. When I finally look at her I stare; she turned into that angelic vision from before, in that white dress, looking like a princess from a book, a moon in her forehead.

"Bunny?", this power, this magic. What the hell is going on? Who is Bunny Tsukino?

"_No, Ali_, my name is Serenity." I am so shocked that for a moment I didn't even notice her calling me Ali! "I am the Moon Princess."

"What!", I get away. _Wait, my real name, she knows my real name! She…_ "How do you know?"

"Who you are? A little cat told me. And I know of your change of heart towards draining humans of energy. I know it's because of me." _We are NOT having this conversation; calm, I am calm. She probably doesn't know even half of it, maybe it's just lucky guess…_

"You presume a lot.", I bluff.

"I _know_. And now I know for sure you did it out of love for me." _Damn you__! Wipe that smile out of your face!_

"I don't love you!" I growl. "You're only food to me. That's all." _I'll show you what I can do to you, you little human._

"Am I? Then... why don't you feed on me?"

"What?" _Are you mad?_

"Come now, don't be shy... You heard me. Feed. Drain me dry. It shouldn't matter, I am human... and I am Sailor Moon."

"No... no, that's not possible. I don't believe you, you lie! You can't be Sailor Moon!" _No, you... you bitch! You can't be, you're my Bunny! You can't be! I want to...__ I want to…_

"It is the truth and I can prove it."

She says it in such a sure and calm way, her eyes never waver from mine; I believe her words. I morph into Ali and scowl at her. It's clearly pointless to hide.

"For how long have you known?"

"Luna knew it ever since the picnic in the park, but she only told me when she found out about the play."

_So she didn't play me for a fool, after all. She despised Chiba Mamoru ever since that time._ That feeling comforts me a bit.

"And you would allow me to feed on you?", I ask quietly. _My God, do you know what you are asking? What you are offering?_

"Yes.", once again, her answer is sure, ready.

"For what purpose?"

"I care about you too. I want things to be right between us. And I would like to accept your proposal, if you'll still have me, Bunny Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Serenity."

"You are my enemy. You've made me fail countless times. I can't..."

She reaches out to me and hugs me. Then, she tilts her chin and kisses me, first on the lips and then our lips part, like a flower. A melody surges around us.

It's indescribable; it's nothing short of wonderful and glorious. Our souls call, intertwining and binding to each other. Nothing I ever felt can compare to this moment in my Bunny's arms. Her heart is mine, and my heart belongs to her; I feel a deep connection established, like we are one. There's an amazing sense of awareness of each other, of belonging.

Then, I just look at her, my eyes overflow with tears, and try to speak to no avail.

"I know, Ali. I felt it too.", she smiles sweetly at me. "Our hearts are now one, can't you feel it?"

I found her heart, and I feel I am home at last.

_The End._

And that's it boys and girls. I know this is sudden but I bid this fic finished. Bunny clearly chose Ail, and I had fun writing this. :-D Sure I could have made this last, and I even wrote a bit of physical torture for Mamoru (evil grin) and everything but this came so naturally… I couldn't help it, sorry, this _felt right_, you know? I hope you liked reading this fic.

I'll try to finish the Soul Healer's Trilogy now. After that I won't be submitting more fics under this name for a long time.

Thank you for your support and for your reviews. You kept me going! :-D


End file.
